Keybearer Seven
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: Just before the his first encounter with the Coralian, Renton has a dream which begins to reawaken memories from a past life and a war which threatens to envelop the worlds once again. Join our young hero as he travels a new path and rediscovers the secrets of the Keyblade. (Renton x Eureka and possibly Skuld and Strelitzia.) (Rated so I can go all out in fights.)
1. Dive to the Heart

Keybearer Seven

Chapter 1

Dive to the Heart

Okay, this idea I've had in the back of my mind for ages. But until recently, I could never decide on how to make Renton a Keybearer. Now a few things before we start. First: For those who have played Unchained X/ Union X, Renton's Keyblade is in form three. Second: Yes, I do intend for Eureka herself to get a Keyblade later. Finally: I want to give Renton, Summons and I already have three lined up, one of them even being from Final Fantasy. (No, not that one.) But I'm always open to suggestions as long as they don't go to overboard. With all that out of the way... Let's kick it up.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Within the depths of a dark void stood a large tower covered in stain glass the top of which depicted the image of a white Unicorn and a red background. In the center stood a young brown haired boy wearing white and red jacket, with blue zippers, blue jeans that were rolled up just below his knees, and a pair of white and red sneakers.

"Time grows short." A voice from the void said to the boy. "Soon conflicts from the past will begin again and you must relearn what you learned a lifetime ago." The voice said before three pedestals rose up around the boy, one holding a sword, another, holding a staff, the last holding a shield.

The boy took a moment to look over the three items before walking over to the staff. And picking it up. "The staff. The power of the Mage. A weapon of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?" The voice asked.

The boy took a moment to think. "Yes." He said.

"To gain power in one another power must weaken." The voice said as the boy turned to the sword and shield. "Choose which will be weakened." It said as the boy walked to the sword. "The sword. The power of the warrior. A weapon of terrible destruction. Is this the power you wish to weaken?" The voice asked before the boy nodded and the sword disappeared. "Your path is set." The voice said before the pedestals began to sink and the tower shattered as the boy began to fall before landing on another circle which depicted brown Bear head surrounded by blue.

"You have gained the power to fight." The voice said before the staff appeared in his hand. "Use it to protect your self and others." It said as a black creature appeared and jumped at the boy who hit it out of the air in defense. There are times you will have to fight. Do not be afraid." The voice said before another creature came up behind the boy only to be taken out by the base of the staff.

Just then an inky dark portal began to open beneath the boy's feet before landing on another platform. This one depicting a Leopard head surrounded by black. On the far end of the platform was a ghostly door.

"Sometimes your path will require you to stop before may continue. In times such as these, it is important to prepare for the journey ahead." The voice said as five chests appeared in front of the boy. Upon opening them, the boy found a necklace with a white pendant which had a black crescent moon, a black belt with a silver wing buckle with a black crystal in the middle, a black chain the links of which being made of crowns, a black ring with a two rainbow crystals along the sides and a white crystal on top, a yellow ribbon with silver pins on either side and a light blue bangle with two red stars on either side of a circle of triangles that housed a blue circle with a yellow star in the center.

The boy took a quick moment to look the items over before putting the belt and necklace on, connecting the chain to the belt and his pocket, placing the ring on his right middle finger, tying the ribbon on his bicep under his sleeve, and pacing the bangle on his left wrist before the door became solid and the boy walked through it.

The boy then found himself a large room with four vehicles in view and one hidden under a tarp. Within the room were three other people. One was a blonde young man wearing a blue shirt, white pants, blue sneakers, and a blue and white hat. Another was a woman with a flower mark under her left eye wearing a white and purple tube top, white and purple boots, and a white and purple short skirt. The last was a man with white hair wearing a black and white jacket with red zippers, blue and white skate shoes, a yellow ascot, and kaki pants.

"One of the most important things in a journey is the knowledge of ones self." The voice said.

"What it most important to you?" The woman asked as the boy began to think about it.

"Friendship." The boy answered before the young man in blue walked up to him.

"What do want out of life?" The young man in blue asked.

"To broaden my horizons." The boy replied before the white haired man came up to him.

"What is that you fear?" The man asked.

"Being indecisive." The boy replied as the people disappeared.

"You value friendship. You want to broaden your horizons. You fear being indecisive." The voice repeated the boy's answers. "Your new journey begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come out fine." It assured before a blinding flash of light brought the boy to another platform. This one being dark blue with a white Cobra in the middle. The boy walked over to a spotlight in the middle as a small number of the black creatures appeared and leapt at the boy fought them off with the same level of ease as earlier, batting some away, jabbing some with the base of his staff, and when they attempted a surround attach spinning the staff by the base and destroying them.

After he had taken care of the creatures, a stain glass staircase appeared before the boy walked up the stairs as each one disappeared behind him leading him to the other tower the platform of which was pink with gold Fox in the middle. Above the platform was a bright light that the boy was extremely captivated by.

"The closer you are to light, the larger your shadow shall become." The voice warned as the boy's elongated shadow rose from the ground and morphed in to a giant creature with a heart shaped hold in its stomach, thing legs and snake like hair. "But don't be afraid..." The voice began as the creature slammed its fist down only for the boy to roll out of the way and run up its arm only to be grabbed by the other hand. "... You hold the greatest weapon of all." It said before the boy slammed the base of the staff in to the creature's face. As the boy landed however, the creature began to glow dark red before it fell upon the boy. "You will find a way prevail." It said as darkness enveloped the boy.

(Scene change)

The boys shot open as he quickly sat up in the cot he had been sleeping in.

"What a weird dream." The boy said before rubbing his head before he noticed something. He looked at his hand to notice the black ring was still on his finger. The then looked over his body to see everything from the dream but the staff was there.

"Renton! Get up or you'll miss breakfast!" The voice of the woman who was in the room in his dream shouted.

"Uh... Yeah. Coming Ms. Talho!" The boy answered before throwing on his clothes on.

At the table in the common room of the ship that Renton had been staying at, the 'Gekko' Matthew a dark skinned man clad in a yellow basketball jersey with a white number 5 on it was recalling a dream he had about his girlfriend Hilda saving him in the idst of a large and dangerous battle, much to the annoyance of said girlfriend, a woman wearing a white and navy top that showed off most of her mid drift and navy and white shorts with pink fabric wrapped around them like a belt which held an empty gun holster.

"I had a dream that I was on a date with Doggie." Said Gidget, a young girl wearing baggy pants, a white shirt, and a pink hat with a translucent purple visor.

"That would explain why I woke up in a cold sweat last night." Moondoggie, the boy in blue joked.

All the while Renton was sitting there in a daze while staring at the ring.

"Renton. Renton!" Talho called to him. "You okay, you've been staring off in to space all morning?" She asked switching gears from angry big sister to caring big sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just had a really weird dream." Renton said.

"You want to talk about it?" Talho offered.

"Nah. It was a little too confusing to explain anyway." Renton said.

"Fine. But if you need a shoulder, I'm always here." Talho said as she patted his shoulder.

"You sound like my old friend Skuld." Renton said with a small smile before a thought occurred to him. 'Who is Skuld?' He asked himself before the white haired man from his dream, Holland walked in.

"Everyone, I need your attention." He said as he pulled down a map and pointed to a point on it before explaining that the Trapar waves in that area had begun moving in a circle before a large circular cloud had formed. "There's no doubt about it. We've got a Coralian." Holland said, gaining whispers from the others in the group and a concerned look from a red eyed girl with viridian hair wearing a white and blue outfit.

"Uh. What's a Coralian?" Renton asked, getting no answer as Holland began to lay out the particulars of the operation they were about to undertake.

"Eureka." Holland said as attention in the room was focused to the girl with viridian hair. "Are you sure you're up for this?" He asked as the girl was holding her head.

"I'll be fine." Eureka weakly replied, gaining a nod from Holland before he dismissed everyone to go on their assignments.

"Renton." Holland said, getting the boy's attention as he was about to leave the room. "It's your responsibility to keep her safe." He said in reference to Eureka.

"Of course I will. But what exactly is a Coralian?" Renton once again asked.

"That's not something you need to worry about. Just remember, if anything happens to Eureka, I'll kill you." Holland said with finality before Renton left the room not so much scared of Holland as he was frustrated at once again not being able to get a strait answer out of anyone in the Gekkostate about the Coralian who called it everything from a powerful wave to a god.

'Seriously. At least when Ephemera kept secrets from me, I could tell he felt bad about it.' Renton thought before stopping in his tracks. 'Ephemera? Skuld.' The names repeated in his mind a tear began to roll down his face before he wiped it off and looked a the wet mark it left on his hand. 'Why am I crying?' He asked before he finally reached Eureka's room and knocking on the door.

"Come in." He heard before entering the room. "Hello Renton." Eureka said as the door closed.

"Eureka, what is a Coralian? I can't get an answer out of anyone." He said hoping that Eureka would be the one to explain it to him.

"I... I don't really know, myself." Eureka replied, clearly lying through her teeth.

"Okay. I guess I'll just figure it out during the job." Renton said before exiting the room. 'Eureka just lied to me. She's never done that before. This must be serious.' He thought as he walked through the halls of the ship before eventually reaching the hanger, his eyes immediately being drawn to the white and red vehicle that several months prier, the Nirvash Type-Zero. 'Well, even if she is hiding things from me for now, I'm still going to protect her.' He thought with resolve as he placed his right hand above his heart before quietly saying. "May my heart be my guiding key."

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

And there you go people I hope you enjoyed this intro to my new fic. Next time, a danger is faced, a partner returns, a past is revealed, and weapon is reclaimed. Until then please like fav and review and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	2. Past of the Key

Chapter 2

Past of the Key

Okay, breaking my rule because of this being a high risk fic. So I'm not asking for the three reviews until chapter 3. With that said... Let's kick it up!

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Within a black ship high in the clouds, a young girl with pink hair and violate eyes with red lines across them wearing a black skin tight suit with an orange leg that had a line coming off it, going up her side and forming two circles around her nipples, a neck that was heavily padded with orange, and enlarged forearms with green circles on them was screaming her head off with a migraine.

"Anemone! Calm down!" A young man with black hair wearing a white and blue military uniform begged as he pulled out a syringe with two vials attached to it and lifted the pinkete's chin.

"Dominik, please don't." Anemone quietly begged before the young man stepped the needle in to a metal hole where her chin met her neck. As the red liquid coursed through her body, her pupils rapidly shrunk before a cold smile came to her face.

"Let's go!" She said in exitment before the young man, Dominic led her to a black mech that looked much like the mech version of the Nirvash known as 'Nirvash type TheEnd'.

(Scene change. On the Gekko)

Renton climbed in to the Nirvash while mentally preparing himself for the job. As he was waiting for Eureka, he once again started to stare at his hand, almost as if he was instinctively trying to bring something to his hand. Renton's focus on his hand became even stronger as it began to glow with viridian light particles gathering together.

"Renton?" Eureka asked, not noticing the glow and partials which quickly disappeared as Renton lost focus. "Today's going to be pretty rough." She warned, getting a nod from the young mechanic who began looking over several of the Nirvash's stat meters.

"So, are you okay?" Renton asked. "I know you've been having headaches lately." He said with concern.

"I'll be fine." Eureka said, clearly hiding her pain from the worried boy. Just then, the two of them heard three high pitched voices coming from below them as they looked down to see three children. One was a boy with black hair wearing a white hoodie, a beige shirt, brown pants, and red sneakers, one was a blonde girl wearing white shoes a blue dress with white lines, pink straps, and pink fishes on it, and the last was a barefoot dark skinned boy with a scar on his forehead wearing a loose fitting blue and yellow shirt and grey shorts with suspenders hanging off the waist.

"Mama!" All three of them called as Eureka climbed out of the Nirvash and down to the kids.

"Mama, are you going away again?" The girl, Maeter asked with a noticeible amount of fear about the situation.

"We don't want you to go." The youngest of the three, Linck said while sobbing.

Renton could do nothing but sigh as he jumped down, landing flat footed next to Eureka and the kids. An impressive feet given that even vehicle form it was a decent drop. He then looked down at the kids with a kind smile.

"Don't worry. I'll be sure to bring her back safe." Renton promised as the three looked at him, unsure of how to respond until Maurice, the boy in yellow walked up to him.

"Please take care of Mama, Renton." He said with his head slightly bowed before Renton rubbed the top of it.

"You guys just make sure to be smiling when we get back." He said before he jumped up about ten feet in the air and climbing back in to the Nirvash.

"I'll see you when I get pack. I promise." Eureka said before giving the children one last hug and climbing back in the Nirvash. "That was nice of you. Comforting the children like that." She said to Renton with a smile.

"I just didn't want them to worry." Renton said before they were sent the signal to go to the launch station as Eureka began driving to it before the Nirvash was launched out of the ship before shifting in to mech mode and pulled the board off its back to rider the Trapar waves before two other mechs began to follow. One, the '808' was white and cian with a double barreled canon on the back and the other, the '606' was white and orange that looked much less humanoid than the Nirvash and 808.

The three mechs struggled slightly to maintain a flight formation as they approached a giant spherical cloud.

"So that's it?" Renton asked as he looked to the side of the secondary cockpit of the Nirvash to activate a screen that allowed him to view in to the primary cockpit to see Eureka flying ahead, trying her hardest to play through the pain of her headache. "Eureka, if you want, you could transfer control over to me." He offered.

"I'm fine." Eureka said in defense.

"If you say so." Renton said before opening up the com on his end. "Nirvash reporting. We're in position." He confirmed before both Matthew and Hilda confirmed their positions as well.

"Okay, everyone move in for the zone." Holland said from over the com as Eureka began flying for the center of the cloud when suddenly, Holland began shouting. "Take evasive action, now!" He called out just before a swift black object flew out fast than the eye could see and sliced the arm of the 606 and made it fall off its board.

Within seconds, the 808 dived down and caught the falling LFO.

"Nirvash." Hilda said to both Eureka and Renton. "I'm taking the 606 back to the Gekko. The two of you just try to hang in there." She said as she began flying back to the ship.

"Renton where's the ship that took down Matthew?" Eureka asked as she began to pick up speed for the Coralian.

Renton began looking at the Nirvash's Radar. "I can't find any..." Renton began before looking up to see the black object coming for them. "Eureka, drop!" He shouted as Eureka closed the Trapar connectors on the Nirvash's board, causing it to drop as a black LFO flew past where they were.

"Haha! Such great reactions! I love stuff like that!" Anemone praised from inside the semi organic looking cockpit of TheEnd. "And that's why... I'm gonna have to kill you." She said with a sadistic smile before catching the Nirvash in a grappling struggle before three metal claws folded down on its right hand before attempting to stab the Nirvash only for it to be blocked by the Nirvash's boomerang knife.

"What in the?" Renton asked as he and Eureka looked in shock at the face of the LFO in front of them. "It looks just like the Nirvash." He whispered before Anemone turned on TheEnd's speakers.

"Interesting. You really look a lot like TheEnd." Anemone said in a tone that made the two in the Nirvash begin to tremble with uneasiness. "Hello, my cute little look-alike. Die for me, okay?" She rhetorically asked before red energy began to build up on two round panels on the front of TheEnd's chasse. "Commence Vascud Crisis!" She called as the red energy overtook both LFOs and Renton and Eureka began to scream in pain as the grabbed their heads in pain.

For what like an eternity for him, Renton could barely move until he fell on the switch to show Eureka in a similar state in the main cockpit. In that moment a trigger went off in Renton's soul as he began to fight through the pain and lift his hand up to the sky as it once more began to glow and the particles began to form around his hand before he snapped his wrist up and in a flash of golden light part of the secondary cockpit shattered as Renton was holding an oddly shaped sword with a black blade with golden marks on it, a cyan and greenish yellow object on it, a black point coming off the fatter end of the cyan and greenish yellow part and the upper side of it, a similar point to the one on top to the one on top with a black v on it, two white extensions on the bottom if the hilt, a chain coming off the bottom the end point being a pendant of cyan and greenish yellow which almost resembled a butterfly, and eight sapphires. Two on either side of thee hand guard and three on either side of three point up top, forming in a triangle. (Missing Ache form 3 from KHUX)

"Thunder!" Renton called out threw clenched teeth as the panels on TheEnd were hit by lightning before an explosion sent both Nirvash models in to an eye in the cloud.

"Holland, the Nirvash has entered the zone. But so has that black LFO." Hilda said over the com to the GekkoState leader.

"We've got another problem right now. Go retrieve the 606's arm and board and keep low." Holland ordered as he began to stare down the black ship that TheEnd launched out of.

(Scene change: With Eureka)

Eureka woke up on hot sand in the middle of a city in a desert. She began looking around before a her eyes came across a large castle with many towers that each had a spherical top.

"Where am I?" She whispered before coming to a sudden realization. "Renton? Renton!" She called out, getting no answer before she felt something poking at her ankle. She then looked down to see a small bipedal white Tiger like creature with blue eyes wearing a pink coin purse around its neck with a white star on it and a white cape which covered a pink heart like mark with two hooks coming off the lower parts of the sides.

"Hello. If your looking for Renton, I can help you." The creature offered.

"You know Renton?" Eureka asked, gaining a nod from the creature.

"Yeah, me and Renton have were friends a long time ago and I've been waiting for him for a long time." The creature said before turning around. "I can feel him. He's this way." She said before beginning to walk with Eureka next to her.

(Scene change: With Renton)

Renton was walking through what seemed to be a mine with jewels of every kind lining the wall while searching for Eureka.

As he was walking, Renton couldn't help his mid from wondering to the memories that where slowly but steadily returning to him. 'My Keyblade.' He thought with a smile. 'You were right. It always does come to me when I need it the most.' He thought, as if he was speaking to the one who taught him to use a Keyblade before quietly speaking his name. "Master Luxu."

(Flashback)

Renton was standing on a cliffside wearing a zipped up red hooded jacket with navy sleeves and a black zipper, navy pants, red gloves with two navy straps and a black buckle where they met, and a pair of red shoes with black souls. Standing next to him was the creature that Eureka would meet in the future.

"Have you joined one of the Unions?" Asked a man in a black coat with a hood that covered hid his face, black gloves, and black boots.

"Yes. I've joined with the Unicornus Union. I figure it will be easier to keep an eye on the other Masters by following the one at the top." Renton reasoned. "But I still don't understand why I need to keep an eye on them." He said in confusion.

"Because of this." The cloaked man, Luxu said as he summoned a black and key shaped sword with a ram head connecting the blade to the circular hand guard, a blue demonic eye up top, and a chain coming off the bottom of the sword with the end point being a recreation of the eye.

"The Master's Keyblade." Renton whispered in awe.

"Yes. He has asked me to travel out in to the worlds and monitor things and the Keyblade will show them to the Master in the past." Luxu explained.

"So, I'm staying here to keep an eye on things." Renton reasoned.

"That and I need you ready to be my backup plan." Luxu said before going on to elaborate. "The Master said for me to pass this on. If a mistake is made in the succession of this Keyblade, you must ensure that someone worthy can rise up to claim it." He said before a red glow came to his hand before grabbed Renton's. "This may be the last time we see each other. But know this. You have my complete trust that you can accomplish what I have set out for you and in times of need, this will help you do just that." He said as he let go and leaving the glow on Renton's hand.

"This is..." Renton began before Luxu picked up a large black box.

"May your heart be your guiding key." Luxu said before he began to walking away.

"May your heart be your guiding key." Renton returned before looking down at the creature. "Come on, Chirithy. We'd better get started on our latest quest." He said before he and the creature began to walk to the town that the cliffside overlooked.

(Flashback end)

"I wish I had been more deserving of that faith." Renton said before a hand grabbed his wrist and looked to see Anemone wearing red pumps and a white dress with and orange line going down her side, one orange line around her her diaphragm, two orange lines on her side and a red line on the bottom of it.

"Gotcha!" She said. "Now, go ahead and call for me." She said.

"Huh? I'm sorry. I don't know your name." Renton said as he looked in to the girls eyes. Outwardly she seemed like she was about to attack. But Renton could tell through her eyes that she was in pain. He quickly brought his hand up, a blue glow coming to it. "Esuna." He said as a blue glow came over Anemone as outside in her true body, the 'medicine' that Anemone had been given had been erased from her system without risk of withdrawal.

"What did you just do?" Anemone asked.

"It's some basic magic I learned a long time ago. I can use it to cure poisons and sicknesses.

"Thank you." Anemone said with a tear as for the first time in years. feeling her head be clear.

"You're welcome. My name is Renton." Renton said, officially introducing himself to the pinkette.

"I'm Anemone." She said as she shook Renton's hand. Just then the two of them heard a bloodcurdling scream and rushed out of the mine and found themselves in a wasteland with hundreds if not thousands of greyed out Keyblades.

"Of coarse this place would appear." Renton said as he looked at a saddened Eureka standing next to Chirithy and watching a dark event. They were watching as Renton, covered in blood and wearing tattered clothes lying next to another Chirithy.

"Eureka." Renton said getting her attention before she began looking back and forth at the beaten Renton and the okay one.

"Renton?" She asked before once again looking to the inured Renton. "What is this?" She asked before a Renton saw two people walking up to his counterpart. One was a white haired boy wearing a white, shirt, a black short sleeved jacket, dark grey pants black boot, black gloves, a beige bag around his waist, and a red scarf with black markings on it. The other was a girl with long black hair wearing a white zip up shirt, a black short sleeved jacket which only went down past her ribs, black elbow high gloves, black knee high socks, a short skirt with two belts and a star chain above it, black boot, red straps on her boots and the bottom of her sleeves.

Both Rentons couldn't help but smile at seeing the two who appeared to the injured Renton before the well Renton explained what was going on. "This is a memory of the day I died." He said to the shock and confusion of the two girls.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will actually review this time. Next time Renton does a bit of explaining and all hell breaks loose in the waking world. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	3. Keybearer Seven

Chapter 3

Darkness wakes

Well, the way things are looking, this will be my last chapter for this fic. So, on to the only review I've gotten for this.

Gun-Keyblade: Yes. Renton will go to other Worlds. Eureka's Keyblade will be revealed this chapter.

Now then... Let's kick it up!

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Eureka and Anemone just stood there in front of Renton in confusion about what he had just said to them. The brown haired boy still looking on at the dying moments of his old life.

"So..." Anemone began, not knowing how to phrase what she wanted to ask. "Are you... A ghost or something?" The pinkette asked.

"No. I'm one hundred percent flesh and blood. I was just able to be reborn and regain my old memories. My memories are still a little fuzzy on the old days. So I can't really recall how I died and a few other details." Renton explained.

"So, how much do you remember from the old days?" Chirithy asked.

"The war, the promise I made to Master Luxu, and of coarse the most important part." Renton said before kneeling down next to the white creature and rubbing his head before saying "My friends." with a smile.

Looking at the past Renton and hearing the word 'war' come out of the current Renton's moth, Eureka was forced in to asking a question that she found nearly impossible to. "Renton." She said, getting her copilots attention before struggling out her question. "How... How did you die?" She asked quietly.

Renton looked at the bluenette for a few moments before turning around and focusing on his past self before the area around them sifted. Not only had the rain stop. But it appeared as if it had never even started despite how dark the clouds were. The group then found themselves up on the edge of a cliff to see five different armies worth of Keyblade wielders.

"Back then, there were countless numbers of Keybearers, all sworn to defend the great light of Kingdom Hearts." Renton said as he looked up to a blue heart shaped moon that was peeking out from behind the clouds. "But people, in particular most of the 'Foretellers' the strongest of Keyblade Masters, began to mistrust each other and began to fight over who it belonged to. And so the Unions of the Keyblade wielders went to war. Five entire armies all caught in a pointless war." He said with no small amount of regret in his voice.

"So, which side were you on?" Anemone asked.

"I tried to prevent the war. I went to the battle field to try and convince everyone to stand down. But as I was too late." He said with tears welling up as his past self came up to the bodies of four people. One black haired girl wearing a pink outfit and a pink hat one with a white afro wearing a blazer, one boy wearing black, is face covered by a mask, and a girl grey haired wearing a white outfit and a red bandana.

The past Renton was then set upon by humanoid versions of the black creatures from present Renton's dream that appeared to be wearing black and grey pants, black gloves with red claws popping out, and black hoods wit red spirals on the foreheads and what looked like black and grey striped ears.

"By that time, what few who hadn't been corrupted and turned in to creatures of Darkness were just outright slaughtered." Renton said with his fists clenched. As he watched his past self leap forward with Keyblade in hand slicing down two of the creatures before on jumped out at him and he threw his Keyblade which was now coated in Lightning before he turned around to see several more rushing for him.

"If my master hadn't taught me how to concur my own Darkness, I have no idea how far I would have gotten." Renton said as his past self brought his hand up before a large black and blue flame came out before breaking apart and wiping four of the creatures before the Keyblade spun around and returned to past Renton before he lowered his stance and brought the blade of his weapon to his hip as violate pedals before he rushed forward with a large amount of unstable purple energy on the blade, slicing through the creatures before they fell and disappeared after a couple seconds.

After the rest of the hooded ones had fallen, a giant flying green and white fish like creature with a strange heart like emblem with a barbed X over it flew at top speed towards past Renton only for him to launch a giant ice spice through it which continued flying and created a hole in a mountain. He then turned and brought his Keyblade up and used the flat side of it to hold off a giant dark orb that was launched at him by a quadrupedal purple creature with three horns and the heart symbol on its chest. Past Renton struggled for a moment before managing to throw is to the far end of the cliff side that the four from the present had been standing on before raising and slamming down his Keyblade before slamming it down as a barrage of stars and meteors came down and destroyed the purple creature.

"Of course, I couldn't go on forever." Renton said as past Renton was out of breath and shadows began to rise up around him and bipedal versions of the creatures with long antenna, long arms, and blue electric like marks on their heads surrounded him. "At that point, I knew all I could do was go out with one last swing." He said as his past self raised up his Keyblade as the creatures leapt out at him and he poured every last ounce of energy he had in to creating a supernova like explosion, vaporizing the creatures leaving past Renton struggling to breath, his clothes torn from both from the force of his own attacks and lucky hits from the creatures which left him covered in his own blood. All at once, the fatigue came to him and his Keyblade fell from his hand before he dropped on to his back and the Rain began to fall.

"And this is about where you came in." Renton said before turning around to see Eureka visibly shaken. "You okay?" He asked, not used to seeing the girl upset about anything.

"I don't know. I've never felt like this before." Eureka replied while shaking slightly. "I don't... I don't want to see any more of this." She said as the area around them began to be absorbed by light before the four of them were enveloped in it.

(Scene change)

Renton groaned slightly as he woke up in the secondary cockpit of the Nirvash.

"Chirithy, you there?" He asked as the white creature appeared in a puff of smoke before landing on Renton's shoulder.

"Ah. It is good to be able to appear in the waking worlds again. Not many Keyblade wielders can summon Dream Eaters out of dreams anymore." Chirithy said as Renton smiled and pet his head.

"That reminds me. How many Keyblade wielders are out there since the war?" Renton asked.

"Since the war, only one of the Dandelions has awoken. But he's in a coma right now and there are only five active Keyblade wielders and one retired." Chirithy explained as Renton brought his hand to his chin.

"What about Skuld and Ephemera?" Renton finally asked the question he'd been wanting to since reuniting with Chirithy.

"They haven't woken up yet. But I'm sure they've been reborn too by now. But I don't understand how you were." The Dream Eater said.

"Like I said I still don't remember fully. Just vague images of an arena and a girl with orange hair." Renton said while trying to get his memories to return.

"I swear. There is a girl at the heart of almost everything you do." Chirithy joked, gaining a laugh from Renton before he remembered something.

"Eureka!" He quickly said before he jumped out of his seat before Chirithy disappeared and he walked out of the shattered window of his cockpit and forced Eureka's open. "Hey. Hey, wake up." He said as Eureka was stirred in to consciousness before the red eyed girl leapt in to his arms and began crying. 'Was she that shaken by seeing be die?' Renton thought before he returned the hug. "Don't worry, I'm here."

The two of them quietly held each other in silence for a couple minutes before they suddenly heard something coming from TheEnd which had landed a couple yards away from the Nirvash. The two looked at the black LFO to see the cockpit open up to reveal Anemone who released her self from the organic mechanisms connecting her to the controls.

"My head." The pinkette noted. "For it doesn't hurt anymore." She said with a smile. Before climbing out of the end and jumping down to the ground where she was quickly met by Renton and Eureka. "I... I can't thank you enough for what you did." She said, gaining a shrug from Renton.

"It was nothing." He said before he heard something coming there way Renton began to charge up a fire spell only t be surprised at it being so small despite the charge time and that it was the color of basic flames. 'Damn. I was afraid of this.' He thought before shaking his head and once again getting ready for a fight before Anemone grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"It's okay. I've got this." The pinkette said before walking up to Dominic who had just gotten off his bike and was ready to pull his gun on Renton when Anemone came up to him. "Dominic, take your hand off that gun right now." She basically commanded the soldier.

Dominic looked at the girl for a second before complying with her. "Are you okay?" He asked, being worried about her headaches and being unaware of the fact it was the 'medicine' that he gave her that caused it.

"I'm fine." Anemone confirmed before Renton turned around to see the shadows were beginning to move as he got a cautious look on his face.

"Are you sure you don't need your medicine? Dominic asked as Anemone took a quick step back.

"You keep that crap away from me!" Anemone partially shouted making Dominic flinch as Renton was looking at the shadows beginning to rise up. "When ever you inject that in to be, I end up becoming..." She tried to say before Renton spoke up.

"Heartless." Renton said.

"Well, I was gonna say crazy." Anemone said.

"Not you. Them!" Renton shouted as he summoned his Keyblade and the creatures from his dream jumped up at them as Renton rush forward and sliced three of them out of the air. "All of you stay behind me!" Renton called as he began to fight off the creatures, now identified as 'Heartless.' Even with his magic being heavily weakened from lack of use and the new body, he was able to take out most of the basic Heartless with little trouble. That's about when things went south.

A series of purple spheres of energy appeared and out of them appeared eighteen more Heartless. Three bipedal ones with red claws and helmet like heads and fifteen bell shaped ones with the small hats, five red, five yellow, and five blue. Renton did his best to hold them off. But wasn't quick enough to prevent two of the red ones from getting past him and catching on fire while charging at Dominic and the girls.

Renton turned in horror knowing that he had lost the skills to reach them fast enough to save them. Just then, in flashes of purple and cyan, much to the shock of all of them, Eureka and Anemone were holding Keyblades. Eureka's was a simple blue hooked Keyblade that had a silver point at the end of the hook, a U shaped hand guard that didn't reach the pommel, and a light blue keychain with a wave on the end and Anemone's had a bronze almost beastly looking blade with strange gold markings and a silver outline connected to a red circular hand gaurd and a bronze chain with a yellow eye at the end.

The two girls quickly struck down the Heartless before staring at there newly acquired Keyblades before Renton jumped to take down two more of the red Heartless before landing in front of Eureka and Anemone who shook their heads slightly and readied themselves to back up Renton as the Heartless approached.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Well people. That is likely the final chapter of this fic. I hope you enjoyed it and on the off chance I do manage to manage to get the minimum three reviews for this chapter, would you guys rather Dominic and Anemone join up with GekkoState next chapter or wait till later? Oh and incase it wasn't clear, Eureka's Keyblade is lower formed version of the Leviathan from 358. Well guys, as always...Keep on keeping on.


End file.
